The Stalker
by xoxoKana-himExoxo
Summary: Sakura stalked her long time crush, Uchiha itachi, and saw him and his girlfriend, Sarutobi Kana, making out in the roof top of their school. When she was riding towards home, she passed by Kana's mansion and saw something which forced her to talk to Itachi.She's going to like that scene. lemons within. OCxItachixSakura.AU
1. Chapter 1

Warning. This story has lemons within. And this is unbetaed so sorry for the mistakes but I'm not afraid if you'll tell me about them. :D

Some changes were made. (grammars and spellings only. xD)

* * *

She can't believe this. She didn't know why they were doing such a horrible crime, and the fact that they were here in their school's rooftop made things more complicated. There were no sign of nervousness seen in them. All she can see was they were really enjoying with what they were doing right at that moment. Those pair of her green eyes saw them lurking in the shadows as they work with their lips. The way they fondled, the way their hands roamed around one another's body was gross, yet she wished it was her who was being held like that. It was hard to admit but she enjoyed the sexy scene, though it may lead to a further show she doubted she should see. She continued watching them while she hid behind a wall part of the rooftop where those lovers decided to make out.

"Aah! Itachi!—" he started kissing her roughly, so far from that gentle kiss which he did as an intro. His hand cupped a rounded breast, filling them with soft mounds. She moaned again accompanied by his name; her hands weaved his raven hair.

He lowered his pair of hands while feeling every crevice of her body, like he was memorizing every detail of her, before he landed on her hips and steadied them. Their lips still furiously intact, responded with dynamism.

She opened her mouth hoping to gasp for air, when Itachi took the opportunity and swiped his tongue to hers and tasted her sickening sweet breath. She fought back, their tongues responded with vigor as they deepened the kiss. Itachi was glad to explore more of her. This was the very first time they did this, but the way they act made them both look like an expert on this matter.

"Oh my gosh. He looked so hot." Sakura murmured to herself. Just watching them made her realized that her panties were becoming damp.

Kana turned away, giving way for his lips to savor delicate skin on her neck. She would love to see those red marks from him as a sign that she was his possession. He smirked before caressing his lips to her creamy neck, and suckled sensitive skin with his mouth.

It was when she gasped when she felt a hard, hot muscle and its tip brushed her covered sex that it sent shivers to her spine. But she was not sure if she really wanted this so she looked at him as her hands rested on his shoulders. "Itachi…please don't…"

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw his hard vine saluted. She was too preoccupied with Kana's moans and expressions she didn't notice he worked out to release his cock. She was surprised though, when she saw Kana react that way. She could see her worried look as she told him she's not prepared for sex. A little bit disappointment flashed in her face because they will not continue what they had started intimately. She shook her head. _What a perverted mind._

"I-I'm sorry, darling." She looked down and faced the cold floor of the building. She didn't want to see how disappointed her boyfriend was for the discontinued activity. But instead, Itachi pulled her chin and imprisoned her lips once more, but it was a sweet kiss; a sweet kiss placed on her red swollen lips.

"I'm not rushing you, Kana. Let's give it another try next time when we're both prepared." He zipped his pants and kept his now relaxed member. He fixed his still smooth hair—it wasn't obvious that she kept on weaving them a while ago.

She smiled at him and fixed herself as well. She flattened her skirt and fixed her uniform's tie.

"Let's go." Itachi grabbed their bags then placed an arm around her. They started walking away and left the place. Someone celebrated for not being caught.

She stood up from the corner and fixed her uniform as well, and then went to the exact spot where they almost had sex. She inhaled Itachi's perfume. She really loved very single part of him. "Phew. That was close." She laughed a bit when she thought how silly it was to stalk her long time crush. She also left the place and started walking away from the rooftop. Besides, it's already six in the evening. Stars were little by little appearing above.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go inside?" She was trying to convince him as she pulled his arms. She pouted when he chuckled, his husky voice added some appeal, yet, she still puckered brow at him. "What's so funny?" She released his arms and placed his hands on her hips.

"You look like a child." He pinched her cheek then gave small kisses on them. "I have to go. Dad said I should go to the company."

"Oh. Just tell them hi for me."

He tapped her head and felt her silky dark brown hair. Their lips crushed again; she put her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer. She broke the kiss when she felt someone will open the mansion's gate. It was not a good idea to be caught in this manner with one of their maids.

"Bye. Wait for me here tomorrow. We'll go to school together, okay?"

"As if we're not used to it. We always do that." She stood on the tips of her toes to reach for his cheek then embraced him. Suddenly, her maid opened the gate.

"Kana-sama, your mother wants to talk to you." The maid blushed when she saw Uchiha Itachi. Yes, she was one of his fan girls.

Kana didn't care at all. She knew she didn't have to envy them, for she was his and he was hers. She bid her final goodbye to her boyfriend. He waved his hand before entering inside his car and drove away. She turned to the maid. "Come on. Let's go inside."

* * *

In her everyday life, she didn't know why she enjoys biking when she had her own Porsche. She sighed and inhaled nature's fresh air. Now she knew the answer. She loved to feel the air's presence rather than that dizzying air freshener.

While biking, she thought about the scene she watched—a gross, sexy scene which itachi and kana made. How she wished she was Kana.

Sakura admired Itachi ever since they were younger. She thought he was perfect—tall, dark, and handsome, intelligent, and kind. But then, his heart belonged to someone else. Kana owned his heart. She knew how Itachi had fallen for Kana. It was the very first time she saw him act like that—the sparkle in his eyes whenever he's with Kana told her.

They were together for a long time. First, they were childhood friends. Now, they had been lovers for two years ever since junior high school. Seems like nothing and no one can keep them apart, especially not their parents, since they were legal. They both want them for each other, and she also heard that they can marry each other when they turn eighteen and onwards. She sighed and released crystalline droplets. Why did she fell in love with someone who's already taken? He was always close to her, literally speaking—they were seatmates in class, but his heart was still close to Kana's though she sat on the front seat and they sat on the back-most part of the room.

She continued biking towards her own house when she went pass the Sarutobi mansion house and saw something which made her turn back and confirm what she saw. She looked like a damn spy for sneaking into her twice. She hid in a bush and observed, when she almost vomited because of what she saw—a woman in all fours, while a man fucked her from behind. The picture was unclear but she was sure they were having sex. The room was dark. She looked closer and positioned closer. Her eyes widened. She can't believe who the woman was. She had brown curly hair and had a resemblance similar to…Kana's…

Sakura tightened her fist; her eyes full of rage. She was cheating on her loyal boyfriend. How dare she? She looked at her sharply when she also confirmed who the bastard man was. She knew that guy so well. Someone who had hair…

She immediately rode on her bike when she noticed someone saw her. She decided quickly. She got her phone and took a picture of the horrible scene. She had to tell everything to Itachi. The moment she thought of his name, her blood rushed towards her cheek.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another story! :DD it just popped out of my mind a while ago so I decided to write this story. Haha. I already decided that this story will only have three chapters. I will still continue Behind those lies. You can check it out. :))

Now tell me what you think. :DD

~xoxoKana-himexoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I apologize for the wrong grammars and punctuations. This story is not betaed. So shame on me. Lol

Anyway, start reading guys. :DD

* * *

_Ring…_

_Ring…._

_Ring….._

"Hello?" his dark, husky, monotonic voice sent goose bumps all over her body. _OMG. He answered my call._

She still can't believe it. She can't explain the feeling which dominated in her whole being the moment she heard his voice—his sexy, dark voice. She wanted to roll on the floor; to scream at the top of her lungs; to celebrate. This was the first time she called to him, so she didn't expect it to be like this. Her heart was beating so fast because of a simple hello, and a few more words can make her collapse.

"Please, I'm busy. If this is not important and if you're there to bother me, I will cancel your call."

She counted every word he said. Whoa. That was his longest sentence he ever told her. Twenty words!

She shifted her legs, now right over left, and decided to answer him before he thought of doing what he had said. "Uhmm…wait, Uchiha-san. It's Haruno Sakura."

Though they were classmates, seatmates to be more specific, they were not even talking to each other. How she loved to start the conversation, but she knew he was not even interested at all.

At that moment, she realized that it was inappropriate to talk about nonsense things. She had to be his savior.

She blew some strands of hair away from her face as she waited for him. Flipping of papers can be heard on the other line. He's really busy so she was nervous. _What if he will not respond because he's not interested? _ She frowned and waited again. She wished he would realize that this matter-of-the-heart was more important than the Uchiha Company, at least for her.

For a moment the flipping of papers were gone. "What is it?" _whew. _At least he bothered to talk to her though it took time.

"Uhmm," she started, "First, I just want you to believe me. It's about Kana."

The loud thudding surprised her. His papers fell off the floor in his office. But something which made her eyes widen was when he loudened his voice. "Why?! What happened to her?! Is she alright?!"

And for the millionth time, her heart broke again. Witnessing his panicked state because of his girlfriend was even more painful than being ignored by him. It was sad to think that he was so concerned with that girl who cheated on him.

She clenched her fist and hit the soft, bouncy bed. "You are so concerned with that bitch who cheated on you!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"THAT BITCH!" she can't avoid to raise her voice and shout at him, for the least thing, she was already controlling her tempers. On her side, nothing was wrong with what she was saying. In fact, he should thank her because of this. She knew he would after she explained all these.

Itachi's answer contradicted her attitude towards him. Instead of replying with the same way as she did, his soft, calm voice was executed after what she said about the love of his life. "I told you, if you're up to bother me, goodbye—"

"I saw her having sex with somebody!"

"You have no proof."

After realizing her acts and feeling the guilt after saying those matters to him, she puffed as she calm herself. "I have proof. Come and see me. I'll show it to you." She cancelled the call after her last word, seeing the situation that if he was interested he would come over.

She stumbled to the bed, her head landed to a soft, mallow-like pillow. She almost cried. That was their first conversation ever, but her image was already ruined. If he would think of her as the real bitch, she didn't care. Either side, she loved him dearly that she's willing to be the person he knows because of the conversation.

She flipped to her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. All of a sudden her phone beeped beside her. She grabbed it, and her frowning face changed to a smile. It was a message from Itachi.

_ I'm here._

She got up clumsily from her bed while blaming that she wasted several minutes emoting. She can't let him wait outside. She looked at her reflection. Her attire was not that bad, and this is not about her as well. She ran down the stairs fast. Her heart was beating faster as she approached him. All of these were impromptu, no scripts or practiced words. The truth was needed for him to know what was really going on. A series of step-by-step towards the gate made her really nervous and out of breath, but at last, she opened them and saw him—there they stood awkwardly facing each other. She did the honor to go first since she was so familiar of her house, and Itachi followed her with silence.

It felt uncomfortable for Sakura—both the topic that was going to be discussed, and the fact that they were alone in her place. Still this was the very moment she was asking for; a moment with only the two of them, although their topic would be sensitive.

It was a nice house for him; simple but elegant, with fitting sets of furniture placed rightly. He concluded she loved antiques with a touch of modernization as observed, mostly made of glossy ebony wood and paintings of nature would describe her house. The size of her two-storey house pleased him, and he would prefer that kind of house if he will live all by himself.

She led him to the sofa and sat there comfortably, a little surprising than what was anticipated.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Don't bother anymore. I'm just here for the truth." It was more of an expressionless command, but he sure sounded rude to her. She didn't show how she felt about it though.

"Well, if you say so. Excuse me for a while."

She went upstairs to get the proof of Kana's lies to him. That would be the only way to let him realized that she's not the only girl in the world. _No time for dramas, Sakura._

He sat there patiently while watching every move of the second hand of his wrist watch. He didn't look frustrated—with his stoicism—even though she was out for already ten minutes. He glanced at his watch again: 8:21. She already got eleven minutes of his precious time.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san."

Her feet stomped harder on the tiled-floor of the stairs as she ran down. She settled beside him, still maintaining the illusional boundary, while panting heavily. She offered her phone to him but she can't help to have that dilemma inside her head because she was not certain if she should let him see that scene. But it was too late to decide for that. He already saw it, and her phone; it was already shattered into pieces when it fell from his hand.

She didn't mind. Fate already decided that she needed a new model. Well, she still have later to decide if she'll take qwerty again.

"Where did you get that picture?" she turned to him and forgot about the new model of her soon-to-be phone. His voice was low and husky. He was still serious but his eyes showed a lot of emotions she didn't get.

She frowned. "I took that picture when I went pass their mansion, around seven pm today."

"You were asking if I want something to drink."

She nodded.

"Do you have sake here?"

That wasn't what she had expected. "I'll get some." She stood up and went to the kitchen to get his request from the cabinet.

She settled the bottles on the table in front of them, and he started drinking directly from the bottle like he was so thirsty.

She can't do anything but to just look at him as he's getting himself drunk.

"You know what? Kana and I are getting married soon. We already planned everything about it. And as predicted, it turned out to be her dream wedding."

And there he was—laughing all by himself. She didn't look forward to the probable occurrence of these. Now, he was telling his personal things to her out of the blue. That wouldn't make her happy or even satisfied because he already talked about marriage. She hated the feeling of the loud thudding in her chest and it felt like her lungs would come out soon. This was just the beginning of his story-telling of his love life. There's more to come.

He grabbed the second bottle of sake and drank half of it. "We always start intimate kissing and fondling, but when it comes to the real thing, she's not ready. But I understand her because I respect her and I love her with all of my heart." He pointed the part of his chest where his heart lies. That was another thing which broke her heart.

Sakura looked down, her hands tangled to each other. The tears were planning to fall soon but she sniffed the sob. He wouldn't notice it after all.

"What I can't understand is why she had to have sex with another guy! I dearly loved her! I—"

Sakura kissed him.

* * *

A/N: I already changed the wrong pronoun in the last sentence. xD thanks to Sjora for mentioning it. :DD anyway, I'm trying to make the chapters shorter so it turned out to be like this. I mean like, what will happen to Itachi-Kana relationship? And how about ItaSaku? hmm... But don't you worry. The last chapter (aww. so sad) will be out soon! :P As always you can check my other story _Behind those lies_. :)

to all who reviewed and will review, thank you so much.

~xoxoKana-himExoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Not yet the last. :DD Start reading guys. :)

* * *

"What I can't understand is why she had to have sex with another guy! I dearly loved her! I—"

Sakura kissed him.

But he broke the kiss.

With his actions, she knew him better with that look that he didn't want her company, even if she already swallowed her pride in order to feel his lips. It was really obvious that he didn't want her, and that hurt her _again. _She couldn't help but to let her tears fall from those eyes that longed for his attention; the same attention that she never got even though she already told him what she was feeling for him; that she loved him, and she knew that that love was more than that of his unfaithful lover. Those shining crystal droplets of loneliness kissed her cheeks, but were immediately wiped by the back of her hands.

"Don't you have a better room than this or you want to do it here in this small couch?" He looked at her, some hint of humor flashed on his face that as if everything that had happened was a joke. But that was still something she didn't expect for the second time around.

He held her hand and pulled her away from the sitting position, and led her towards her bedroom like the house was his own. She stayed silent as she bit her lip, and she was still surprised but she knew that he was indeed drunk and he would not remember anything the moment he woke up for the next morning. But she didn't complain to him because this was something she wanted from the very beginning—to unite with him, even just for tonight; even if she had to be his own promiscuous woman.

Whatever that was, an awkward silence fell between them. They were already at her low-lit room, but no one was moving nor saying a single word. She doubted if he really meant what he said, because as of now, she was thinking that she misunderstood him. While she stood beside her bed, and paralleled to him, she looked down on the cold tiled floors and nervously released the breath to lessen the tension from the inside because of the deafening silence which was now crushing her, but then she felt two large hands cupped her cheeks with a smooth friction, the thumb wiped the traces of tears, traced her jawline, and pulled her chin in a swift manner. He didn't think, didn't speak, just crushed his lips with hers and gently pushed her and she stumbled in her soft bed.

It gave her a different sensation that someone's weight was almost crushing her, if not because she can see that his elbows were supporting him. How she wanted to wither underneath his presence, add up the passionate kiss he had offered her. It was more than what she had offered him which she thought to make her desperately in love with him, but the way he growl as he fought for his dominance made him even more desperate for luxuria.

She didn't know how to handle this, since this was something she never experienced before. It made her wonder how she would catch some breath because she was running out of it. She simply gasped for what she had been longing for in order to survive, but seems like he took advantage of her, and slid his tongue inside her to deepen the kiss. An unusual feeling tore through her again; a sensation which made her excited and at the same time, afraid. But those things vanished in her thoughts when his tongue swirled to her tongue, like teaching the rhythm he had made for the dance, and she got it quickly and enjoyed its fast tempo.

Her back arched off and she moaned when he started massaging her soft mounds. He was enjoying the soft feeling of her bosom as they fit exactly in his hands—not so small, and not too big—and he wondered if his hands were the right pair where her breasts belonged, that they were made for his own beneficial. She bit her lip as he touched the covered sensitive parts of her chest, her heart beating faster and faster as she thought of the exact scene where this was leading.

His touches made her totally insane, totally out of herself, totally out of this world. Now, he was nibbling at the back of her ear, going down and down to her neck, and suckling the sensitive skin which he encountered while trailing soft kisses. Red marks were left on her creamy neck, still he continued sucking and biting them while his hand worked to remove the boundary so he could fully enjoy the soft, bouncy mounds underneath those clothes.

Pulling her shirt and shorts left her nothing but a pair of undergarments, but what he was working with as of the moment would leave her but her no-frails panties. At last, he unclasped the bra and threw them on the floor and was entangled with those clothes that were discarded earlier. He went back to work with her tumesced red lips, and the moment they met, their actions made them more and more familiar with each other. The kiss created so much friction that both of them were groaning already. None of them, not even Sakura, wanted to end up defeated, but then Itachi knew something which would make her weak. His hands tickled her abdomen as he passed by to their area, and then he was in his target—he pinched an erected nipple. She panted heavily—and excitedly—as he rolled his thumb and forefingers, back and forth, back and forth, and she was already moaning his name which made him smirk at the sound she released.

He dug in for a taste, placed small kisses first in her areola, sucked the nipple in his mouth, and swirled his tongue round her bud. Her unoccupied breast was being cupped by his free hand to even give his full attention to both of them. She released another moan, this time an erotic sound, that his pants became so tight it was hurting him already.

The prey was being feasted by the predator continuously, but this was a sweet torture for the little woman underneath him gasping in pure ecstasy. He was working with the other pair of rounded breast, and the other was being cupped with his hand. It had been the opposite of a while ago. As promised she had been given the attention she needed, and now she was all his, also the other way around of what she used to believe in the last few minutes. She couldn't take it anymore, it was making her bizarre because it was as if he knew her anatomy so well, and it also came in her mind that he knew her more than he knew Kana. Her pants became more and more tattered with keenness as he was now biting her nipples. It hurt her with the pain of excitement and impatience although the sex god was trying his best to let her achieve the euphoria slowly but surely.

"I-Itachi!" Nervousness suddenly struck her when she was just thinking about happiness with him. The contact of their clothe sexes sent shivers to her spine, and also jolted some hesitation. She knew that pain always occurs the first time a woman joined a man. But she trusted him, and she knew that he will not fail her even if this was just a one night stand and he was drunk.

She then wrapped her legs in his waist the moment she decided there was no turning back. After all, this was something she wished that afternoon. She wanted to be touched and fondled like how he did with his fiancée, and now, she even achieved more than that.

Itachi, of course, felt her legs wrapped around his waist, and that made his pants incredibly tight like the fabric would be torn apart. He stopped for a while and cared to watch her—her eyes were shut, her body so amazingly perfect and sexy, her panties already wet with her orgasms. He inhaled the scent of her arousals, the smell made him wild, and the next thing he did was he sprung free his member and threw his pants on the floor. He brushed his cock to her covered cavern, both of them moaned to the contact. He wanted to bring them both to what they call seventh heaven.

She couldn't believe with what she was seeing right now. She swallowed deeply. What an incredible size! It was much, much better and bigger when he was above her and so close, rather than watching it harden from afar. Again, a bit of hesitation made her heart beat in an unusual pace. The consequence of having his amazing penis inside her would not be that good because of her untouched core.

He saw that expression for the hundredth time; hesitation and nervousness messing in the heart of his partners. He understood it, though, the pain it would bring her if this was her first and the way she looked like made him confirm that she was still an innocent young lady. She smiled softly when she saw him stop his world of ecstasy, as if to say that she knew he would never hurt her.

The arousing scent from her most treasured part made him growl—an addicting perfume that made his cock really hard and erect to its highest capacity. He swiftly slid his hand downwards until it reached her panties and traced its garters. He slowly pulled it down as if to tease her, but the truth is he wanted to surprise himself since this was his very first time to see what exists in between a woman's legs. Slowly, the smell became more distinguished that he can't take to tease himself anymore, and so he tore her panties leaving her so naked for him. He turned to her, his eyes slightly dilated and seductively looking at her. "Unwrap your legs for a while…unless you want to feel me inside you now."

She immediately unwrapped her legs from his waist the moment he asked her to do so, and although she didn't know what to do she still trusted him. At least he was helping him to forget Kana, and she was succeeding as she saw him turn his eyes to her other pair of lips down there.

He used his knee to part her legs, and settled between them. As he did so, he was aching to taste them, now that her pussy was _fucking_ wet. He lowered himself and leveled his face there. He quietly studied the center of her legs, pleased by the sight of her quivering, moist flesh protected by a small thatch of curly, dark hairs. His breath touched the curls when he neared his face to her center. He smiled at her before moving in for a taste. He licked once from opening to core, her sex clenched with the action. Another unfamiliar sensation flowed through her body as he lick and suck all the juices of her cavern. His lips felt like soft feather, but the effect in her stated that his mouth was something more dangerous. Now she was asking for something more. She was never contented. Not in a situation like this.

Two fingers pushed their way inside her, joining his lips as he savored her. The pace became faster, her hips already buckling against her control. Her muscles clenched around his long, slender finger for a moment; her body was not yet sure if she wanted to reject the unfamiliar invasion, or keep it there. He went to see how her virgin core stretched around his fingers as he plunged in the third finger; his pumping became harsher to her. He slowed the pace, and that was considered as a great anguish, when she was already aching to feel a faster tempo. He withdrew everything and she was really disappointed with his action. Much to her surprise, he unexpectedly punched into her, bombarding her with immense pleasure and her body began to tighten around him. Mercilessly he pumped them in and out, and she was already regretting it that she was so impatient. Now, it was so hard for her to handle something as intense as this. It was really unanticipated, and it tolerated her to have something which she never had before. It started in her womb, before spreading fast like a roar through the rest of her; her back arching as she ululated.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, she pushed out her orgasms with full of power. For his joys that she released more, he started cleaning those that were already seeping down her legs and soaking the sheets of her bed. He relished every ounce of her hot, moist juices. Finally, he decided to put an end to her soft moans. He wanted to tear every muscle inside her. He wanted them both to achieve every pleasure they can handle. Time for the highest intensity.

He went back to kiss her delicate lips once again, forgetting he was from her cavern and some traces of her juices were on his lips. She didn't complain when he knew she tasted her own, actually she was intoxicated by it; she just latched her lips with his smoothly. He reached for her legs and coaxed them, trying to separate as far as possible so he can fit in without hurting her that much. He settled in between her again, his manhood's tip kissed her womanhood.

_This is it, Sakura. _She wrapped her arms to his neck for support. She reached for his hair and weaved them, his tied hair fell loose when she pulled them, his shorter bangs fell across his forehead. Before he made a move he first looked at her as if they share the same intimacy. There was something she wanted to ask to him, and this time she didn't hesitate to tell him. "Please, kiss me while you…do it."

His lips found hers and claimed them passionately, lips to lips so intact, moving swiftly as the other dominated the other. She would want to ask for distractions rather than scream again. Unaware that he already aligned himself to her entrance because of her pleas, his tip spread slick lips apart and he began to push inside.

She groaned in his mouth when she felt full for the first time. There was no real pain actually. She already experienced enough the moment he told him his fiancée's actions and this was still a part of that comfort he wanted to give him. Rather, she told herself not to think so much about it and just feel him. She hooked her ankles together behind his back and arched up against him, pushing him a little deeper in order to feel the euphoria she had been anticipating for.

And there he was, still pushing a little deeper then rocked his hips. He started with unhurried thrusts letting her adjust to the new sensation inside of her. Their lips were never separated as she had requested. His thrusts were slow but powerful and she was already feeling it—the friction from his cock and her slick walls. Little by little she was getting used to it that she herself started rocking in a rhythm faster than his.

She whimpered as he began thrusting faster and penetrating her deeper. She can't explain the feeling which was tearing her apart slowly. The intense pleasure as he was pushing so hard was something unbearable. Her muscles contracted with every powerful thrust, the pleasure continuously running inside her. He pushed so deep he reached her sore spot. She screamed his name in pure pleasure and power as he consecutively hitting that spot which made her weak. She pleading for more in broken sobs and he complied, increasing the speed and intensity of his pumping hips until her whole body jolted every time he surged forward.

Their bodies from the outside became slick too because of their combined sweat, having their bodies so close to one another. They continued to dance in the rhythm they were in to, thrusting deeper, and sex clenching and unclenching. Sakura's blunt nails dug into his back when she was using him as her support for her to survive this intense sexual pleasure. Itachi, as well, groaning at the feeling of her surrounding him. Each thrust made her so tight he assumed he will reach his climax. But that won't happen. Not until she released hers.

Few more thrusts and she was already succumbed because of his continued relentless thrusts. Her back arched elegantly and her moist, feminine walls clamped down on his rigid length with a sharp, high-pitched scream, the waves of her second orgasm much more powerful than her first.

After her release he decided to hold out no more since he can't take it long, too. She grew painfully tight around him and twice as wet as an outburst of fluid accompanied her release. She was so damn tight, so hot and wet that he couldn't hold out anymore. Just as she was coming down from her high, he groaned her name long and low as his own body shook and he emptied himself into her womb with a few last throbbing thrusts.

He collapsed on top of her while panting heavily. Their mixed orgasms slid down her thighs and into the sheets. It had been the very first time she felt complete although Itachi was the one she had offered her purity to. And if only it was possible that he would be her man forever…how she wished to have this very moment stay until eternity, but then this eternity would end tomorrow. The present reality would be fantasy the moment he got his old self back before he got drank. His cold demeanor towards her as she imagined the next time they meet made her want to burst in tears but at least she was loved by him even just for a while—for tonight—although she would have to imagine him beside her for the next days.

He bonelessly threw himself beside her then pulled the sheets and tugged it over them. She was expecting that he would disregard her and would let her feel the cold night, but she was wrong. He pulled her against his bare form and put his arms around her while he drifted into sleep.

"Goodnight, Sakura." He murmured softly.

She couldn't answer; there was a lump in her throat. Instead, she soundlessly shed a tear so he wouldn't hear her, and murmured much to herself which she made sure he wouldn't hear. _No matter what, Itachi, I will always love you forever, even if you don't love me back._

* * *

A/N: Yay! This is not yet the last chapter. Dramatic right? Lol. The lemon part was so long that the other parts didn't fit so this time I really promise that the last chapter is chapter 4. Hahaha. Anyway, feel free to leave your comments and reviews. :DD

Sad to say, but I will not update Behind those Lies. Not until I finish this story. It's just that I'm so excited to finish this. :DD

I love you all guys. :D

And thank you for all those beautiful comments out there. :)

~xoxoKana_himExoxo


	4. Chapter 4

So guys, this is the last chapter. :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Once upon a time, she was all alone, living all by herself because she was independent and she's not comfortable with her family; not when they always talk about surpassing the Uchiha Company. Then she met a guy named Uchiha Itachi, who happened to be the heir of their rival company. Soon she fell in love with him, but unfortunately he didn't love her back. One day, she discovered something and one night, he came to her. They made love…

For the very first time, she did something with someone and she was not lonely. For the very first time, she didn't sleep alone for he was beside her. She had the company she had longed for ever since. It had been the greatest night of her life. How she wished that he also feel the same way. She slept in his arms; she felt his warmth next to her. But then, when she woke up, she was all alone again like how her story started.

The sheets were already cold; he was gone for a while. He left her with nothing—no company, no warmth, no clothes. She can't believe that he woke up early when he was really drunk last night. Still, he managed to leave her. He had no guilt. She tugged the sheets to cover nude form, feeling the warmth the blanket can give while imagining it was him who was giving his embrace. Hugging her legs to her chest made her feel warmer. Then, she was crying again. How naïve.

She already knew this cliché story. It's even common to romantic literatures. She already thought of the worst, but she was still carried away by her own feelings. What made her believe that he will stay with her, or she is in his arms when she woke up?

But she thought. She was lucky enough that she got him even just for a night. The mere fact that she took him inside her for unforgettable moments made her the luckiest woman in the whole world. She even got more than what his fiancée got. Now, she couldn't ask for more…Wait… she still wanted one thing. She wanted his love. But what she was asking from him is impossible. She might get all the love in the world, but not Itachi's.

She soaked the sheets with tears, her cries became louder and louder but she didn't care. He's already gone, and what happened to them last night will never happen again. She started punching and slapping herself to put all the blame. Not contented with the pain she's bringing to herself, she reached for something which may help her. She got the pillow and punched it, but the pillow's softness just irritated her more. She hit herself with the cushion as she was being so harsh to herself.

She was crazy. She laughed then cried, and cried then laughed, and dealt a blow to herself. All of a sudden she became a masochist—at least for her—she's a masochist but she's not even happy with what she was doing. She's not achieving something that would make her contented. Even if she continues hitting herself, Itachi would never ever come back.

"You're so stupid, Sakura! You're sooo stupid!"

"Hey! What are you doing to yourself?!"

A brightly lit bathroom shown in the midst of her dark being and now, a man already dressed stood beside the bathroom's door that looks like the man who was the reason why she was acting that way. Now she was confused. Did she become mentally retarded that she can't distinguish reality from fantasy?

"Hey Sakura! What were you doing? And it seems like you saw a ghost when I just came out of the bathroom." He opened the lights then sat beside her.

Now, she was really surprise. "Are you real?"

He only chuckled.

She still can't believe it. He wrinkled her forehead and examined him if he was really saying the truth.

He placed an arm around her to comfort her, but all of a sudden she became hysterical.

"I already prepared myself! I already knew that you're going to leave me alone in here and I'm going to wake up without you by my side!" And after becoming hysterical she was now punching him in the chest. Her small hands had no effect on him, especially that she felt so weak since she was also crying.

She was blaming him with something he never did, but instead of colliding with her through anger, he just held her in his arms.

"Relax. I won't do that, okay? Put that in mind. I knew everything that had happened last night. I'm not going to leave you, Sakura. Not in this case."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "You're a liar."

He simpered. "I knew how it started. I knew the exact kiss, those spots, and the positions. I'm not that drunk like what you were expecting."

"Then you are drunk this very moment." She saw him in a puzzled look, but she didn't let him say a word. "You're not who you are now, Itachi. You are so cold to me. And just because of one night everything changed? Unbelievable!"

"It all started long ago. Everything has a reason. You don't know everything, and not even I know it. But about this, it's not just because of one night."

"I don't understand."

He breathed deeply. _Is this the right time to tell you the truth, Sakura?_ "Well, —"

His phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

She tried to read his emotions, but she can only see the basic. He was the kind of a deep person, and a little secretive, too. Right now she can say that the phone call worries him, and probably, it was about Kana.

"Okay. Thank you for the info." He cancelled the call and kept his phone in his pants' pocket. "About what I told you, forget about it for now. There's something we need to fix in the airport. Get dressed."

* * *

"Itachi, are you sure they're still here?" that didn't stop him to continue his search operation.

For the second time, they roamed around the airport. Both of them were tired, but what they were searching for was nowhere to be found. They searched everywhere, every corner, every area, but they still hadn't found a hint of Kana. It was like they were playing hide and seek. They have to be quick because their time was running out. He was told that the plane would take off at seven am. It was almost quarter to seven.

Sakura was already out of breath but she was not showing it especially to Itachi. She only wiped the traces of sweat out of her face, and continued following him as he took the lead.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. There are things that I want to settle between us—"she gave him a confused look—"and I know you're wondering why you're here. Sad to say you're already involved."

"Yeah right. I will witness your love for that girl again." She said it to herself.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

She only smiled at him, her eyes were inverted U.

When she opened her eyes again, they first set on a guy who was distance away from them. It was Hatake Kakashi, one of their classmates. It was a fact that Itachi was not close to him, not if their families were the greatest business rivals, just like how her family was to them.

But then it was not about business that made her remember him. An incident which happened approximately two weeks ago made his face so unforgettable for Sakura.

_Flashback_

_It was an ordinary day, the sun would be setting soon, and the school hours were over, but Sakura still stayed for some paperwork that should be passed tomorrow. Unfortunately, she left them inside their classroom. She was doing cross-fingers while she hoped that the room was not yet locked. _

_She doubled her speed just to reach the room in no time. She walked up then up the stairs until she reached the fifth floor of the building where their room was located. She turned left when she reached the floor; silence filled the whole place since the students were already out. She continued towards her destination, her shoes made a tapping sound that echoed in the place._

_At last she was already standing in front of the door. She held the knob and she was so glad when it was not yet locked. She was saved for tomorrow. She slightly pushed the door, but much to her surprise, two love birds were nesting there. She guessed she was unnoticed. How would they know that they were not alone when their love making above the table was so intense that the table was almost breaking?_

_She immediately closed the door to give those two unknown persons some privacy even if they were in a public place. How stupid that she didn't realize that she had a backup copy for those papers. If not because she had no other choice but to leave those two…_

_She started walking away; she already reached the stairs, when she turned again because someone went out from the room. 'So it was Kakashi…' well, she didn't care if he was having sex there. She continued going down the stairs when…_

"_Are you okay?" A voice was heard from afar. Was she dreaming that he heard his voice?_

_End of flashback_

"That's it!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Itachi was now confused.

"Was there a moment when you went into our room around 5 pm two weeks ago?"

"So you didn't notice I was out that time. Well, I guess that was when I fetched Kana. I was out because of a meeting in the company."

"Oh my gosh…" she bit her lip.

He had no idea.

"Itachi! She's been cheating on you for already two weeks! I was back to our room to get some papers when I saw two people making out. I didn't care at first but Kakashi went out of that room! That means he was the guy! And when I went away, I heard your voice. There was no one except for the three of us before you arrived. Me, Kakashi, and—"

"Kana, right?" he said before she finished.

"And Kakashi's right there!" she pointed towards Kakashi's direction. He still hadn't noticed them.

Itachi immediately grabbed her hand—and that made her blush—and together they ran towards Kakashi.

This time, Kakashi saw them, and he waved a hand.

"Oh so the Uchiha is here, too. What brought you here?"

Without alibi, Itachi got directly to the point. "Where is Kana?" his voice was still calm even after he knew the truth.

Kakashi chuckled insultingly. "What are you talking about? She's your girlfriend. You must know."

Itachi now grabbed his shirt, his eyes met his, but his deadly glare had no effect on him. "Where is she?"

"Why were you looking for me, darling?"

In a blink of an eye, Sakura's hand left a mark on her cheeks.

"How dare you?!" Sakura clenched her fist like she was ready to punch her anytime. "How dare you hurt him when all he did was to love you?! And you chose that bastard over him?! Were you even stupid enough to know their families situation?!"

Kana only released a hysterical wicked laugh that made her fist tighten more. "You don't know the truth!"

"Then tell us!" Sakura insisted.

"Kana, let's go." Kakashi grabbed her arm but she refused. Everything was just starting. She was ready to fight now that Sakura was asking it.

Kana smirked. "I am a victim of the so-called arranged relationship because of our families"–she turned to Itachi who was currently speechless—"I was forced to do something I didn't want just for the sake of wealth!" she wrapped her arms around Kakashi and placed a kiss on his lips. "But not anymore. I have Kakashi by my side. And I'm ready to risk my life, to forget my family, to forget anything for him."

Sakura was not contented; she did not even believe her dramas. She raised her hand again, but something stopped her; something which was strong that her arms were hurting.

"Stop it!" Itachi warned Kakashi. "Don't you ever dare hurt her!" he took hold of Sakura's arm and hid her behind him. "This is my fight, Sakura." His words were gentle; he didn't want to hurt her with his words.

"Oh, Itachi. So you're protecting that bitch now after what she did to me? I thought you love me." It was more of an insult, now that she was in Kakashi's arms. It didn't have an effect on Itachi, though. Instead, he only stared at her blankly using his stoic expression.

Now Kana was pissed. "I thought you love me?! And you said you don't want to hurt me! You love me right?! You said—"

He smiled one-sidedly. "You're the one who doesn't know the truth."

Everyone was speechless.

Itachi continued. "I am a victim of the so-called arranged marriage of our families. I was forced to do something I didn't want just for the sake of wealth."

"ARE YOU INSULTING ME?! I WITNESSED YOUR LOVE FOR ME! AND I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU ARE DYING JUST TO MAKE LOVE TO ME! NOW YOU'RE SAYING THOSE THINGS?! WHAT THE HELL!"

"So you thought you were the victim? You haven't noticed, have you?"

Kana looked at him sharply. "What are you talking about?!"

"I tried to love you, to have intimate relationship with you but…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"I did not love you, Kana. And now, we're fair. I love someone else."

Sakura froze behind him. She felt so weak; so drained. She had no strength to listen to him. She can't believe that even after she stalked him and became a spy just to know his life, she didn't know this. And now, she wanted to cry. She blinked several times to let those tears disappear before they fall.

But after everything that he had said, Kana still laughed at him mockingly. "So you love someone else. Well…but you know that no one will ever be better than me."

Out of nowhere, Kana pulled Kakashi's chin and captured his lips, and they started to make a show there while their kiss deepened. He set his hands in her chest; he grabbed a breast and cupped them. Her hands travelled from his face, her hand slid downwards, and settled between his thighs to caress his member.

"SO it was really you who had sex inside the room. Yes, you're right. No one's even better than a slut like you." Sakura said.

Kana turned to them as she was smiling seductively. "We're hot, aren't we? Adios!" Kakashi held her hand as they walk away, disappearing in the crowd.

"Let's go, Sakura."

She nodded and followed him towards the parking lot.

He opened his car's door and assisted her to go inside, and he followed her after.

"At last, she's gone."

"Itachi…" Suddenly, a tear fell from her emerald eye.

He frowned when she started crying. He cupped her cheek and wiped those tears that she had shed. He was so certain it was because of him. "I know why you're acting like that." He smiled at her.

She looked at him; his onyx eyes met her emerald eyes. He can read her, and now he knew what to tell her.

In a glimpse, he imprisoned her lips with his; his lips tasted so sweet.

"It all started long ago. It's not just because of what happened last night."

She was totally feeling astonished, she didn't know if this was still real. His face was only an inch away, his breath was touching her.

"I love you, Sakura, but I was once afraid. Our families are great business rivals, so I don't know how to do it. It's true that everything about Kana and I are arranged. I tried to love her, to have intimate relationship with her, but I'm just lying to myself. If not because of you I will not realize that. I'm so glad I did before it's too late. Thank you."

Her tears fell again.

"I know I'm being too fast, but I want you to be my wife. I want you to marry me. Let's face them together."

And now she was crying hard. Her tears of joy fell like endless river. It was a heaven-blessed rain.

Their lips met again, but he remembered something that made him break the kiss.

"And one more thing. We're not protected last night so…we might be instant parents too."

"Hey! You're being stupid!"

"And before that Uchiha baby appear, let's go." He smiled at her.

**_End_**

* * *

**A/N: **Yey! It's done *sniff sniff* lol. Thank you for all the love and admiration guys! Thank you for being there to support me and for all the patience. I know this is a late update. haha. Anyway, tell me what you think about it. :P

Well, i already read some of your reviews, and one of those was a not so good comment, but it's fine. lol. I removed the confusing part in the ending because some were confused. haha.

At last, I can focus on my other story Behind those lies. It's going to have more or less 20 chapters. :)

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :DD

~xoxoKana-himExoxo 3


End file.
